The Assassin and The Witch - Wanda Maximoff FF
by X.Ray.X
Summary: Leyden Rogers, the younger brother of Steve Rogers and also the newest member of the Avengers met with Wanda Maximoff and fell in love with her.


It has been 74 years now and Leyden and his brother, Steve finally met again. However, they didn't meet as allies. Instead, they were reunited as enemies. "Leyden…" Steve was catching his breath as he said it—sweat running down his temples. Leyden tilted his head slightly without saying a word. His appearance was quite similar to how Bucky looked like when Steve met him again but instead of long hair like Bucky, Leyden has a slicked back hair similar to his brother's. Leyden wore a black face mask and a dark blue turtle neck sweatshirt protected by a bulletproof vest.

Without any forewarning, Leyden charged towards his brother and tackled him down to the floor. Steve groaned and kicked him away—getting back to his feet after that. "I can do this all day," Steve clenched his teeth and threw his shield at Leyden. Leyden managed to avoid it as Leyden threw a fist at him. After what seems to be a long period of throwing punch and kick, Steve ended the fight by throwing his shield at him again and this time, the shield hit his torso as he fell to on his back. He groaned in pain as he tried to get up again, his face met Steve's punch and he fell unconscious afterwards.

When Leyden opened his eyes again, he found himself inside a cell. "Welcome to our facility Steve 2.0," a voice was heard from a speaker somewhere inside the cell. "Where the hell am I?" Leyden asked, confused as to why he was inside the cell. He tried to move his hands but found himself unable to do so—only then did he realized that his hands were tied. "Easy there Leyden," then a very familiar voice rang out. Leyden gasped and looked around, "brother? Where are you?! Please, let me go," he said, feeling relieved when he heard Steve's voice. In another room of the avengers facility, Steve was watching through the camera while crossing his arms. Tony was on a swivel chair, one hand on the table and the other supporting his chin.

Steve cleared his throat and went to the cell. "Hey brother," he said to Leyden who was staring at the floor. Leyden lift his head slowly to look at Steve. "Brother…" he smiled softly at Steve. "Please, let me go… why am I here? Did I do something?" His smiled turned into a frown. Steve sighed and looked at the security camera, gesturing something at Tony Stark and the cell's door opened. Steve entered and sat beside Leyden. "Why did you infiltrated us in Sokovia?" he asked Leyden and the latter looked at Steve in confusion. "I did what?"

"When we tried to evacuate the city, you appeared and started to attack the Avengers members before bumping into me… we fought." Steve explained. Leyden chuckled and looked at him, leaning against the wall. "Did I beat your ass?" he asked. Steve chuckled and shake his head no. "Nah you didn't…" he said. Silence followed afterwards.

"I met Bucky by the way…" Leyden looked at Steve as he said it. "did he remember you?" Steve asked. Leyden shake his head and sighed, "no he did not…" Steve nodded at his statement. "He didn't remember me either," Steve said and Leyden whistled before chuckling softly.

"I have a question though," Steve said and Leyden nodded as if he already knew what he was going to ask. "how am I still alive?" he asked before Steve could. Steve was confused but still nodded.

Leyden sighed and smiled before ending up laughing. "You are not the only one who got enhanced brother—I was injected by the serum as well and then, HYDRA caught me and brainwashed me the same way they did to Bucky," Leyden explained and cleared his throat.

"Then how can you look young? You are like, 85 years old already," Steve said and Leyden scoffed, repositioning himself inside the cell. "said the 92 years old grandpa," he said to Steve and Steve rolled his eyes, standing up and offering his hand to Leyden. Leyden sighed and tried to move his hands, this time, he could move it freely. His hands had been untied. Leyden took his hand and got up.

"Follow me," Steve starts to walk towards the room where Tony and the rest of the Avengers were in. Leyden looked at his palm and sighed. A flashback of him being dragged came into his head.

"Leyden," Steve nudged him and the latter looked in front where the Avengers were looking at him. Sam, James, Tony, Natasha, and Vision were crossing their arms while looking at Leyden. "That one on the couch is Sam Wilson," Steve starts to introduce them one by one. "The one beside him is James Rhodes," James and Sam nodded at Leyden. "That guy over there is Tony Stark." Tony looked at Leyden while biting on his cheeks. "That girl is Natasha Romanoff," Steve said, gesturing towards Natasha who was sitting on top of a table while watching Leyden suspiciously. "That red guy is Vision," Leyden nodded and smiled at them.

"Everyone, introducing my brother, Leyden Rogers. He is a skilled fighter," Leyden waved at them and Natasha stood up, walking towards him. "Tell me Leyden, are you working for HYDRA?" Leyden was dumbfounded by the question. He furrowed and shake his head, "Miss, I tried my best to stop HYDRA from growing bigger and you ask if I am working for them?" Leyden sighed and crossed his arms. Natasha nodded sarcastically and said; "Right… yet you almost ruin our plan in Sokovia," Natasha said and looked at him.

"I…" Leyden sighed, feeling that even if he told them, they wouldn't believe him anyways. "you what?" Vision asked afterwards. Leyden was quiet. "YOU!!" A woman's voice was heard and Leyden was thrown away and was pinned on the wall—he couldn't breath. "Wanda you're killing him!" Vision said, trying to stop the girl with brownish hair. "I don't care!! He killed my brother!!" she pinned Leyden harder on the wall.

"Stop!!" Steve yelled and Wanda dropped Leyden on the floor—he held his neck and took a greedy amount of air.

"Steve, we need to talk," Natasha said, pulling Steve out of the room. Steve looked at her while crossing his arms, "what is it?"

"I think he might be helpful to us," Natasha said as quiet as possible.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, confused.

"She is right though," Tony interrupted and Steve looked at him. "Seriously?"


End file.
